The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Tamar Amethyst’.
The new Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in De Lier, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-branching New Guinea Impatiens cultivars with freely flowering habit and large attractive flowers.
The new Impatiens originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in De Lier, The Netherlands of a proprietary selection of Impatiens hawkeri identified as code number AM1 071000, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Fitam Light Pink, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,223, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Impatiens was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in De Lier, The Netherlands in 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new Impatiens by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in De Lier, The Netherlands since 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.